


Four in the Morning

by Stormchild



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a mistake but Pietro’s hair still smells like peaches from his shower and his skin is so soft. Scott almost thinks he can get used to this.</p><p>Scott/Tro thing, set during Ultimate X-Men while Scott is undercover in the Brotherhood. Only a little NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four in the Morning

It’s four in the morning and Scott isn’t really sure what he’s doing here.

Not here, in the Badlands, or even here in the Brotherhood of Mutants headquarters. In Magneto’s home. There’s a good reason - a reason, at least - for that. He’s here for the Professor. That isn’t the problem.

The problem is here, in Pietro Maximoff’s bed.

He shouldn’t be here. It’s a mistake. It started out with a kiss, a teasing brush of lips on lips. But how did it end up like this? He can still feel the raised marks on his back made by nails. He wonders if the bites along Pietro’s neck and shoulders are still visible. If he lets himself think about it, he can still feel the tight heat that has his cock feeling warm.

It’s a mistake, but a mistake he’s half-tempted to repeat.

Pietro shifts behind him. It’s a little strange, how still the speedster gets when he sleeps. Or maybe Scott just wore him out. He didn’t think it was possible.

"Mm… What time is it?"

Scott almost shudders. The sleep in his voice sounds almost like arousal. Not quite as sexy as the roughness that had been there after Scott had fucked his throat, but it was enough to make him even more reluctant to leave.

"Just after four."

"Come back to bed."

Scott hesitates.

"I should go."

"Why? Afraid daddy won’t want you around anymore if he finds out?"

Long fingers trace a path up his spine and this time he does shudder. He wonders if he can get Pietro to call him that, to call him daddy in that voice full of false innocence while he fucks that tight ass into the mattress.

"It isn’t that. This was a mistake. You were a mistake.”

"I’ve heard that one before."

The statement is almost nonchalant, mumbled softly, but it makes Scott straighten up. He doesn’t like Pietro. Pietro is a terrorist and a murderer. But he’s a terrorist and a murderer with a genocidal maniac for a father, who’s made it fairly clear that he enjoys hurting Pietro. That making him cry puts him in his place. (He isn’t going to ever admit it out loud, but he thinks Magneto gets off on it.) Not even someone like Pietro Maximoff deserves to grow up with this kind of cruelty.

When Scott finally looks back again, Pietro is turned away from him. He lets out a defeated sigh and slides back under the sheets. His arms slide around Pietro’s narrow waist. Pietro stiffens, only briefly, as if he doesn’t expect the touch before relaxing and leaning back into him a little.

It’s a mistake but Pietro’s hair still smells like peaches from his shower and his skin is so soft. Scott almost thinks he can get used to this.

When Scott wakes up again, it’s to the feeling of a hot, wet mouth wrapped around head of his cock. It takes him too long to realize that the tongue dipping into his slit and lapping up precum belongs to Pietro. He’s still half asleep while Pietro rides him. All he can think about is the heat and the tightness and the friction and he barely realizes that Pietro is kissing him when he cums.

Later, when Magneto - Scott has a hard time calling him Erik and an even harder time calling him Father like he asked, a cruel request to hurt the pretty speedster down the table - asks how he spent the night, Scott responds with everything but ‘fucking your son’. But the glares that Wanda is sending him are apparently enough to clue Magneto in. Add if, later, Pietro seems more shaky than usual, Scott pretends not to notice. But the fading bruise hidden by make up under a bright blue eye is enough to make Scott hate the older mutant even more. It’s not something he thought was possible. It isn’t like he likes Pietro any more than before. But maybe he understands him a little more. He decides that it might not be worth sleeping with Pietro again, if this is how Magneto reacts to it.

But it’s four in the morning again and Pietro’s skin looks like silk in the moonlight. It stretches over hard muscle. Scott has never been one for art but he presses his lips to Pietro’s ear and whispers that he belongs in a museum. Pietro shudders and his muscles clench and he lets out a breathy moan that has Scott thrusting harder. He shoves a hand into soft, white hair that looks red to him. He hates to feed Pietro’s ego but he’s just too pretty and Scott can’t stop himself from saying so.

Scott finishes hard, stroking Pietro to completion. He tosses the condom in the trash and pushes Pietro’s hand away so he clean them up. It isn’t until he pulls Pietro in against his chest that he spots the tears. A knot twists in his stomach.

"Are you- Did I do something wrong? " Scott asks.

Pietro shakes his head. The arrogant demeanor is gone, leaving him open and vulnerable. He doesn’t trust Scott but he wants to.

"People don’t… No-one but Wanda says things like that to me."

"People don’t tell you you’re pretty?"

It seems hard to believe. The planes of Pietro’s face are too prominent for him to really be as effeminate as Magneto likes to point out he is, but there’s still enough softness and he’s still narrow enough to be beautiful.

"Sometimes. But they say it like it’s something I should be ashamed of. Even in bed. Like it’s my fault."

Scott doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to say. He wonders if Pietro’s mostly talking about Magneto. But considering an earlier comment he’d made - ‘We’re trying to intimidate them, Pietro, not seduce them.’ - Scott doesn’t doubt it.

"You shouldn’t feel bad. You and your mutation are something to be proud of. The way your body is makes you aerodynamic."

"I’ve never thought about it that way… That sounds like something Charles Xavier would say," Pietro muses.

"It probably is. It’s late, we should get some sleep."

Scott doesn’t want Pietro to think too much about his words, doesn’t want him to think about where his loyalties lie. He can’t blow his cover yet.

It’s four thirty in the morning and Scott isn’t sure he wants to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
